Naughty Exercise
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Jason teaches gym at his old school, Goode High. It just so happens that his love interest is in his first class. Is it so wrong to be in love with your student? (Nico/Jason)


Jason couldn't help himself, he searched through the crowd for the person he wanted to see so badly, yet wanted to avoid for the same reasons. He was in the hallway, on his way to the principals to discuss his new job here at Goode High. The last gym teacher had retired after he had a medical issue in the middle of the second week of the school year, so the principal looked to Jason Grace. Jason was a fresh out of college Goode alumni. He had majored in teaching and physical fitness at the local college after getting a scholarship for football. He had been the star of the varsity team by Junior year of highschool, so he had been given a scholarship midway through eleventh grade.

The person he was looking for was none other than Nico di Angelo, a senior that attended this high school and an old friend of his younger cousin, Percy Jackson. Jason had met Nico at his cousins last birthday party (yes, the freshmen in college still had them,) and had been entranced by his dark beauty and warped sense of humor. It was then that Jason realized that he could no longer juggle the two girls who had been pining after him since the sixth grade and come to terms with his sexuality. Piper and Reyna were now his two best friends, and there was no more tension there ever since the girls had realized that their rivalry was pointless and they should spend their time doing something, er, more productive with their time together. Then they had met a girl named Annabeth at the college that they went to and realized that she was perfect. Jason still had no idea what was going on between those three, but he guessed that when they hang out more than just studying was going on.

Back to reality, he walked into the principal, Mr. Brunner's, office and sat down at the same chair he had sat down at after getting caught in the act of the best senior prank ever. Let's just say that it involved chocolate easter bunnies, the Stolls, and the green house.

"Hello, Mr. Grace. How does it feel to be back at Goode High?" Mr. Brunner started the conversation pleasantly.

"It's strange, I thought that once I left these halls I would never see them again." Jason chuckled.

"Couldn't let that happen, now could we?" The principal responded good naturedly.

"Of course not. So, down to business. I'll be coaching the football team, too, right? I mean in addition to my job as a gym teacher.

"Indeed, Mr. Grace. Hopefully you can rub off on them. We've been having a bad start to the season." The last bit was said resignedly, as if he was ashamed of his own team. Jason internally frowned at that. It wasn't about how good the team is, it's about how hard they try and how much fun they have in the process. Not that it wouldn't be nice to win.

"I'll try, sir, I'll try." He responded.

"Enough of that 'sir' business. Call me Chiron." The older man chuckled.

"Alright, si-Chiron." Jason said and laughed. This was going to be odd.

"You'd better get to class. Don't want to be too late." Chiron suggested, politely telling Jason to get to work.

"Alright. Talk to you later," and with that, the young adult left to head for the gym. He walked in and noticed everyone sitting on the front row of the bleachers. All went silent for a moment before erupting in speech about this new teacher.

Jason caught a couple of the things being said.

"He's really hot!"

"Geez, he looks young. He's only like two years older than us!"

"Well, helloooooo, blondie."

"I don't see what all the fuss is over."

The last one came from the end of the bench. Jason's head turned towards the person who had said it and he sucked in a breath. There, sitting all alone, was the boy of his dreams. It was so wrong of Jason to like him, yet so right. He was slightly hurt by the lack of care that the brunette had expressed when suddenly a girl with choppy brown hair came and sat next to him.

"Puh-lease, Neeks. I could see you eye-fucking him from the other side of the gym." The girl rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jason quickly turned away so it didn't seem like he was listening. He grabbed the attendance sheet from a table next to the bleachers and started calling out names.

Who could be first on the list but him?

"Nico di Angelo?"

The boy's head turned so fast that Jason was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. His face was guilty, as if he somehow knew that I had overheard him. "Yes?" he spoke softly.

No one else was looking so I winked at him before speaking. "I'm going to guess you're here, then."

His face went bright red and he turned to the girls next to him, shooting daggers with his eyes. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." He mouthed at her.

I went through a few others, finally coming to the girl next to Nico. "Piper McLean."

"Here!" She piped up cheerily. "That's how you do it right." Piper whispered in Nico's ear with a small giggle.

Once attendance was over, Jason instructed the class to stretch. They would be starting a unit on Tennis. He wouldn't make them run the track for at least another week. He wasn't that cruel. Jason stood back and observed the class while they stretched. Well, really, he only watched one person. He licked his lips at the sight before him. The other boy was turned away from Jason, touching his toes as if he wanted to be fucked right then and there, with everyone watching. The thought of Nico impaling himself on Jason's dick made his cock stir ever so slightly. Before he could allow his students to see his growing length, he instructed them to go outside while he grabbed the supplies.

His real plan was to go to the supply room, jerk off quickly, get cleaned up, and then hurry up and get the stuff out. He turned towards the storage area and gently brushed his hand over the slowly growing cock in his shorts. A single finger tapped on his shoulder and Jason jumped slightly. He turned around slowly, seeing a slightly flustered Nico biting his lip. Had he seen Jason touching himself?

"Need some help? I know that there's a lot of stuff." The smaller boy asked softly.

"Yeah," Jason grunted out. "That'd be great."

"I remember you. You're Percy's cousin, Jason, right? Is it okay if I just call you Jason?" Nico asked. 'Yes, please. Call me Jason, scream it at the top of your lungs when I'm buried deep inside you...' Jason's thoughts drifted off. He knew that he must have a horrible hard-on right now.

"Yeah, you can call me by my first name. But only in private, don't want your classmates getting any ideas." Jason tried to will his erection away, but there was no such luck. He opened the door to the storage room and walked in, looking for the supplies. This could be his chance to fuck Nico. In such close proximity…

"Here's the stuff. Let's go." Nico said and grabbed a bag full of tennis balls.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, by the way." He said.

"Anytime." Nico said back, a gentle smile gracing his face.

A week and a half later

Jason had just finished his first period class. They had started their Ultimate Frisbee unit so he told Nico that he wouldn't be needing help carrying stuff back, and to go ahead and get to class.

Jason turned around and started for the storage room. He would have plenty of time to jack off today, since he had a planning period. It would be the first day he could start this early, because there was no polite way to tell Nico to not help him. He opened the storage room and walked into the dark, reaching for the switch. The box of frisbees was set down on a shelf. He sat down on a chair that was right next to the door, so if anyone came by they wouldn't see him. He quickly shed his shorts and boxers and instantly reached for his dick that was already leaking pre-cum. Watching Nico work out every morning did nothing but fuel his lust for the boy and give him an unfortunate hard on. Jason felt like such a teenage boy with no control over his hormones.

He stroked up and down gently, brushing over the tip on occasion. The thought of Nico sucking on his cock only caused him to become even more excited. Soon he had come into his hand and opened his eyes to find someone standing there. "Jason?" The boy asked quietly. It was Nico.

Jason snatched a paper towel from the roll next to him and reached to sop up the semen. A hand with slight Italian coloring reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could, though. "Let me." The boy said, seemingly surprised at his own words. And with that, the paper towel dropped from Jason's hand onto the cement floor. The same cement floor that Nico now kneeled down on, hovering over his cock.

A tentative tongue reached out slowly and licked up a droplet on the tip of his dick. Jason let out a low groan at the feel of the velvety muscle caressing his most sensitive spot. Nico's mouth descended again and collected more of the salty-sweet liquid. Soon he was licking and slurping all over, not even realizing that he had made Jason's cock spring back up.

"All done," Nico said, almost sadly, once Jason was clean of cum.

"Not just yet, you made it go up again, so you're going to have to take care of it. On all fours. Now." Jason demanded in a strong voice. The boy obeyed without question, and Jason reached down to rip his shorts off. He appreciated his hot ass for about a second before sitting down behind him on the wrestling mat that Nico had got onto. Jason slipped a finger into his own mouth and coated it in saliva before slipping it into the hole presented before him. He gently worked it around, soon adding a second to scissor the smaller boy. He brushed against a small spot inside of Nico and felt him seize up in surprise. "Relax," he soothed. Soon Nico was stretched and ready.

Jason slowly lined his length up behind Nico and thrust into him, filling the younger boy to the brim with his cock. He built up a steady rhythm and then moved one hand forward to the others cock, and the other to one of his nipples. He twisted and squeezed while pumping into Nico until they both came undone.

"I love you." Nico mewled as he climaxed into my hand.

"I love you too." Jason responded softly.

They both collapsed next to each other for about five minutes until realization set in.

"Wait, what?!" Nico exclaimed. "I said I loved you, and you said you loved me back! Did that actually happen?" The boy was utterly confused, I could see that.

I pulled him into a soft kiss and whispered in his ear. "Yes, it happened, Nico. I love you." I hugged him softly and he relaxed against me.

Just a cutesy one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
